Dangerous Wishes
by TheBitterMoon
Summary: His lover was dying in the hospital. He hears a story about a man who could grant wishes and he didn't expect it to be real. His wish could be granted but in one condition... "To make a contract with me, you must offer me your soul. Beware that if you do, there isn't any way to break it and once you die, you won't go to heaven or hell, you'll be nothing. Saa, do we have a deal?"


**Dangerous Wishes**

The sickening odour of alcohol and the irony smell of blood lingered in the room. The never-ending stench that reached his nostrils in his everyday life at the hospital, he hated it. It reminded him that death was waiting for him. Yukimura Seiichi hated hospitals. The pale, cold walls of white that surrounded him, it felt so lonesome and boring all by himself. He missed the warm greeting of the wind, blowing in his face and the pleasant fragrance of the flowers. Ah, freedom. How he missed it. Sadly, he was bound to his bed and like a beautiful and delicate flower, withering, slowly, he was dying.

Life is unfair so we say. It is very true. No matter what, we humans are born for a purpose just as we were all born to die. No one can stop death itself as everything in this world has its end and one cannot change its fate. These are such common sayings by us people.

Yukimura has known these things very well but he couldn't help but feel envy as whenever he looks outside his window shall there be people he can see with bright smiles on their faces as if mocking him. As if fate itself was insulting him, blinding him with the heavenly rich feeling of happiness, and stabbing him in the back as his naivety had grown, making his own self a fool. To think he had to himself awaiting him was a happy ending for his own but happy endings were just pleasant dreams, cruel dreams that poisons one's mind with mere beliefs of those which we cannot grasp with our hands, unattainable, the gods, amusedly, may be watching us suffer the pains of sheer reality and secretly be laughing at us in mockery, they left us be damned.

There were nothing more than broken dreams and endless nightmares, so horrid, they may as well have driven him mad. But yet still does he wait for hope to help him as with his faith, he believes that in some way, he will be free from the torturing pains of agony.

"Such bright smiles they have…" he said as he was looking through the transparent glass with hollow eyes. "Innocence, it's such a beautiful thing… A shame it is, nothing ever lasts forever, is it not? Makes you want to go back to the days of youth. Time must be so jealous. How cruel that it is merciless, trampling down pretty flowers. Someday, their minds, clean and pure, shall be tainted, dirty, and they shall wake up and be dragged down from their own heaven."

"Yukimura," said his close friend, Sanada, who sat on a stool, in a scolding manner, "If I were to say anything about them, I'd say you're jealous of their own will to enjoy freedom and it just proves it considering your state."

"I'm too greedy… I want to take what I can't get. Do not misunderstand me, Sanada. It is not wealth or fame I wish to have. Truthfully, I was just thinking of wanting to switch places with them, with that, they'll know the true means of pain, how much mockery they show showing off their own free will to do as they like..."

"That's selfish," Sanada frowned at his friend's absurdity, "That's just saying you want them to die in your place and you to take their place. Isn't that stealing of one's joy?"

Yukimura laughed out loud, bitterness was clear in its tone. "Selfish? Stealing? That's so horrid of you to say that to me, Sanada. You know not how I feel when you're not actually the one dying. It's natural to be this way. I have yet a month to live and you? You have so many days of your life. If it's to live, I'd give up everything. Everything I have to live."

"Counting in Echizen?" Sanada inquired, it had somehow brought back up the liveliness in Yukimura's eyes but those orbs of amethyst turned to him sharply, so dangerous, they were murderous.

"How dare you?!" he shrieked, Yukimura had never felt so insulted. "I'd give everything up but not to the extent I'd give up my own lover! He is far too precious to me! If I've lost him, I'd kill myself! He is the only reason I have to live! I'd give up everything I have, just not him! I would never stoop so low, Sanada! If not for him, I would have already lost my sanity!"

"I deeply apologize for my rude words…" Sanada lowered his head in shame. "And to have insulted you, I didn't mean to."

"I wish for you to watch your words… How careless of you. You don't know how with just words, even with just a slip, they could become the truth. Words, they're dangerous in their own way no matter how plain and harmless they seem. I just shudder at the thought…" Yukimura said as he wrapped his arms around himself, a grave expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry…" his best friend grimaced at his own carelessness.

"Please leave. I wish to be alone for now..." the pale man ordered in a low vibrating tone.

Sanada stood up from his seat and bowed before walking out of the room.

A piercing scream of agony came from the door behind him, it startled the people who had ever heard it, such a horrible sound it was, it failed to go unnoticed by the people's ears its tone of longing – such hunger – it was miserable, an unexplainable desire, it was so desperate.

It sounded so pitiful…

* * *

He walked silently in the lifeless corridors of the hospital. His face, it looked so lost, and his eyes, usually so full of life, with a burning passion, but they were dead. He didn't even seem to know where he was going anymore. He was just going to visit his lover, Yukimura, but now, it didn't seem like he was at the right time to visit him.

_Yukimura laughed out loud, the bitterness of its tone never failed to reach his ears "Selfish? Stealing? That's so horrid of you to say that to me, Sanada. You know not how I feel when you're not actually the one dying. It's natural to be this way. I have yet a month to live and you? You have so many days of your life. If it's to live, I'd give up everything. Everything I have to live."_

_Ryoma's eyes widened in shock, he stood frozen in his place, everything went deaf to his ears. He was just going to open the door and greet Yukimura, but he decided not to, and let his hand fall back to his side. His chest suddenly felt heavy, it felt so hard to breathe, his heart had this clenching pain, and it didn't seem to want to go away. He tried to process everything into his mind but everything has just gone blank. Turning around, he decided to just take his leave. _

"_You know not how I feel when you're not actually the one dying. It's natural to be this way. I have yet a month to live and you? You have so many days of your life. If it's to live, I'd give up everything. Everything I have to live…"_

_As he grew further away from the door to Yukimura's room, the piercing scream from afar failed to reach his ears. His world has just gone dark..._

_'Why didn't he tell me...?' _he thought in anger. Why? Why did he lie about these things? Why did he keep on showing him such fake smiles and not tell him something so important...? Was it because he didn't believe in him? These thoughts, they kept racing. His heart, it ached, it kept on throbbing, he wish it would just stop. How could he keep this from him and tell others but not him, his own lover..? Was it because he didn't trust him enough? Why would he lie...? _Why..?_

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" he was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt himself bump into someone, making him fall to the ground. Scratching the top of his head, he looked up and saw a boy of his age and he looked a bit like Yukimura, he felt a sting in his heart. They also had similar hairstyle but Yukimura's was wavier.

"Are you okay..? I didn't see you there… I'm really sorry…" the boy said with a sincere look of penitence. He had chocolate brown eyes, they were so unfocused, so empty, he realized, the boy was blind.

"It's fine…" Ryoma muttered as he stood up. He was about to walk away when the boy suddenly grabbed on to his leg.

"H-Hey!" he exclaimed as he was startled by the little bluenette before him. The boy's face, it looked pleading towards him.

"Anou… Can you please… help me to my room?" he blurted.

"_Hah..?"_

* * *

"Thank goodness… I thought I'd never be able to go back..!" the boy said in relief as finally got back inside his room, he sat on his bed. "Thank you very much, uh…"

"Echizen Ryoma." the emerald-haired boy muttered.

"Thank you very much, Echizen-kun." The blind boy smiled warmly. "I am Taichi Dan. It's very nice to meet you."

"Why were you even outside your room when you're actually blind?" Ryoma bluntly asked. The boy's smile faltered, his expression suddenly turned sorrowful. It was a bad question. Dan smiled, it was bitter, strained, he didn't realize it looked so faked.

"It's just… so boring doing nothing inside a hospital, you know…? To just rest in bed all the day, I can't even watch TV since I'm blind… I don't even have anyone to talk to. It's so lonely… and so cold… I hate being alone… Even when I have someone by my side, being blind, it's not helping at all. It's not enough to hear, it's not enough to feel, I want to see them with my own eyes, it seems more reassuring… Because when you're blind, you wouldn't even have noticed that that someone has already left you, will you? Because you're blind…" he said sadly, the tone of his voice, it had this great sense of craving, and his face, it no longer had a smile, but a scowl. His words, unfortunately, did not reach Ryoma as he did not know what it means to be blind, but he understood how it must have felt, he pitied the boy. "This is why I'm in this hospital right now… I got into a little car accident and broke my leg… But I'm going to be fine now!" he smiled slightly. "Although, me being blind cannot be fixed, it's alright since I'm still alive now, ne?"

"Yeah…" said Ryoma awkwardly as he couldn't find any words to say.

"Ah, I'm so s-sorry..! I just started t-to tell aloud my thoughts! I d-didn't mean to!" the blind boy apologized in a stuttering manner, waving his hands in the air frantically.

"It's fine." The greenette said, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, he looked outside the window with such lifeless eyes as he stared into space. "I somehow understand how you feel… I didn't really mind listening to your story. Somehow it perked my interested…"

"Can I say something stupid...?" Dan asked with a serene look on his face, his lips with a slight smile.

"Go ahead then..." said the cat-eyed boy.

"Sit with me?" the bluenette patted the empty space of the bed next to him.

"Sure…" said Ryoma as he went to sit with Dan.

"I've once heard a story…" the boy started, "It sounds childish, but it's about a man who can grant wishes and he appears once in a full moon. Many people have summoned him and wishes granted… but… in order to make a wish come true, you must offer something to him… an equivalent trade… I don't know if it's true, I doubt that it is, but I wish it was… Because if it was, I would give anything to make my wishes come true…" he laughed in a very sad tone. Dan turned his head to Ryoma's direction. "Ne, Echizen-kun… Do you… have any wishes yourself?"

"I…" Ryoma paused, he bit his lip as a painful memory came across his mind, a sour expression was on his face as he heard a voice in his head, it was sullen, it sounded so hateful, so full of pain, the voice, it was yearning, yearning for something, and he knew exactly what.

"_You know not how I feel when you're not actually the one dying."_

"_I have yet a month to live…"_

"_I'd give up everything. Everything I have..."_

"In fact, I do…" Ryoma said, clenching his fists, clutching on the white sheets of the bed tightly. "I want Seiichi to live… I could feel how afraid he is and how much he wants to live, he was so passionate about it, it could burn me… A burning passion to have the will to survive, he wanted that… For that… for that, I shall give up my own soul to grant it just for him…"

Dan smiled sympathetically. His hand trailed from the bed and to Ryoma's hand, he held onto it gently, giving it a soft squeeze as a sign of support.

"I wish your wish would come true…"

"Aa…"

'_Definitely...'_

From afar, unknown to them, red eyes were watching the both of them the whole time, they held such an intense gaze upon the emerald-haired boy, everything he had said, they kept ringing in his ears, the boy sounded very determined, it was very applaudable, every word of it was melodious to ears, so delightful, so pleasant. His eyes as he was watching the boy, they looked so hungry and full of lust. His lips had twisted into a devious smirk.

'_Echizen Ryoma… I will have you…'_

**TBC… **


End file.
